The Book of Evil
by TsubomiLin-chan1224
Summary: Petualangan seru di Duo Kagamine dalam sebuah buku misterius diperpustakaan milik Len Kagamine.. Silakan baca disini dan RnR minna


Netta : _konnichiwa minna~ watashi _kembali dan membawakan Fic berjudul 'The Book of Evil'. Cerita ini saya ambil dari lagu Vocaloid yang 'Story of Evil'. Saya hanya jeplak nama karakternya karena kehabisan nama dan ada yang gak jeplak sih.. hehehe

Rin : ah kelamaan...

Len : iya, ini Author-nya ngomong mulu

Netta : suka-suka saya donk.. Mulut2 saya...

Len + Rin : *ngeluarin _chainsaw_ dan_ katana__* _

Netta : ampuuuunn...

Len + Rin : mari baca disclimer, warning, dan character *senyum*

**Disclimer : meskipun author hanya membuat cerita dengan satu fandom, Vocaloid, tapi Vocaloid tak akan jadi milik author. Vocaloid selalu punya Yamaha Corporation.**

**Warning : gaje, typo, gak nyambung, ****aneh**

**Character :**

**- Kagamine Rin : Rillanne de Marionnet**

**- Kagamine Len : Allen Verionet**

**- Shion Kaito : Kyte Marlon**

**- Luka Megurine : Volvarielle ****Valentine**

**- Hatsune Miku : Michaella ****Rebecca**

**- Kamui Gakupo : Secriet Venomania**

**- Megpoid Gumi : Megpoidnia Gumini**

**- Sakine Meiko : Geminia Resselver**

Len + Rin : selesai!

Netta : udah sekarang kita mulai. _Check this out!_

* * *

**Krusuk...krusuk...krusuk...**

Bunyi suara lemari buku yang diacak-acak di Kediaman Kagamine pada hari ini. Delapan orang berusia sekitar 18-21 tahun sedang memberantaki lemari buku milik Len Kagamine, seorang anak pemilik perusahaan buku terbesar di Jepang. Mereka berdelapan adalah Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Meiko Sakine, Miku Hatsune, dan Megpoid Gumi. Meskipun marga Len dan Rin sama yaitu 'Kagamine', namun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Mereka berdelapan ini sangat pandai menggunakan senjata api maupun senjata tajam. Ayah dan Ibu Len telah meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan Len sendirian.

Rin menemukan sebuah buku berjudul 'Book of Evil' dengan sampul bergambar wanita abad 18-an. Buku itu sangat-sangat-sangat berat dan besar. Rin lalu memanggil-manggil Len untuk membantunya mengangkat buku yang asli berat kali.

"Len! Len! Bantuin aku donk! Berat nih! Aku nemu buku bagus!" teriak Rin memanggil Len. Yang menjadi target hanya menggangguk dan membantu Rin untuk mengangkat bukunya.

"Temen-temen sini! Aku nemu buku bagus, judulnya 'Book of Evil'," panggil Rin kepada teman-temannya.

Semuanya langsung mendekat kepada Rin kecuali Len (author : iya lah, orang ada dideketnya). Mereka berdelapan melihat buku tersebut dengan seksama. Rin 'pun membuka lembar pertama.

_'Aku berjanji akan mengikuti semua yang ada disini.'_

Lembar ke-2..

_'Berpegangan tangan dengan teman disampingmu dalam posisi menjajar.'_

Lembar ke-3..

_'Ucapkanlah kata-kata ini bersama-sama : La Desvianos Volvacea, Dominos Vuela Cryptonea. Halaman selanjutnya akan terbuka."_

"_La Desvianos Volvacea, Dominos Vuela Cryptonea_," kata mereka bersama sama. Tiba-tiba buku tersebut terbuka sendiri dan mereka masuk kedalam buku itu. Mereka tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum menyelesaikan cerita yang ada dibuku tersebut.

Lembar ke-4..

'_Penyelesaian cerita akan berakhir saat peperangan pecah, dan akan terbuka pintu menuju dunia nyata'_

**Plek!**

Buku tersebut 'pun tertutup.

* * *

Mereka mendapatkan cahaya silau dimata mereka seperti ada lampu jarak jauh dan dekat masuk kedalam buku itu. Mereka 'pun pingsan sejenak dan akhirnya Rin yang pertama membuka buku itu 'pun tersadar dari pingsan kilatnya. Rin melihat sebuah taman besar dan dipenuhi bunga mawar merah dan putih. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Rin melihat dia telah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian kerajaan. Rin langsung membangunkan ketujuh temannya.

"Semuanya! Bangun!" Rin pun berteriak lumayan kencang.

Ketujuh temannya 'pun tersadar. Mereka juga kaget kenapa pakaian mereka berubah. Mereka langsung saja berdiri dan melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Kita ada dimana nih?" tanya Miku setelah sadar dengan sempurna.

"Aku juga kurang tau. Yang aku ingat cuma buku itu terbuka dan muncul cahaya yang sangat banyak," kata Kaito dengan wajah _innocent-_nya yang rasanya minta dikeplak.

"Penjaga! Penjaga! Itu dia Putri Rillanne de Marionnet!" teriak seseorang.

"Putri Rillanne?" tanya Gakupo dan Gumi bersamaan.

"Tuan Putri, anda dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia Raja Rinto sekarang di aula istana," kata salah seorang penjaga yang ada disana.

"Dan kau _Servant_ Allen, kau juga ikut denganku," kata yang satu lagi.

"Kau..kau.. _Queen_ Michaella Rebecca dan _King_ Kyte Marlon dari Land of Green dan Lake of Blue. Benar?"

"I..iya..." jawab mereka bersamaan dengan takut-takut.

"Dan kau Volvarielle Valentine, _Servant_ dari _King_ Kyte Marlon 'kan?" tunjuk penjaga itu kepada Luka dan dibalas anggukkan asal.

"Ayo Putri Rillanne dan _Servant_ Allen, ikut saya ke istana. Dan kalian semua boleh ikut dengan kami," kata penjaga itu dengan ramahnya seramah tukang bakso(?).

Mereka berdelapan 'pun pergi keistana yang tidak berada jauh dari taman tersebut. Setelah sampai, mereka masuk ke aula istana yang bujibuset gede bener. Mereka berdelapan terutama Rin a.k.a Princess Rillanne langsung disambut hangat oleh _King_ Rinto de Marionnet dan _Queen_ Lenka de Marionnet. Sementara Len a.k.a Servant Allen hanya diam dan tersenyum memandangi Rin yang sangat-sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Mungkin Len telah jatuh cinta dengan Rin.

Mereka 'pun mengadakan perjamuan makan malam diruang makan milik kerajaan Flower of Yellow. Perjamuan makan kali ini sangat mengasikkan. Ayah Rillanne dan Ibu Rillanne sangat asik mengobrol dengan mereka, sementara Allen dan Rillanne hanya makan dengan diamnya. Mereka berdua masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang. Berlainan dengan keenam teman mereka yang sekarang tampak menikmati suasana ini. Rillanne memohon-mohon kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk membiarkan teman-temannya menginap hari ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua 'pun mengizinkannya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya mereka bangun dan bermain ditaman belakang, Rillanne memiliki ide untuk mengabadikan momen-momen mereka disini. Allen yang membawa kamera yang entah dia dapat dari mana telah memasang timer sekitar 8 detik.

"Ayo teman-teman kita berfoto!"

"Iya!"

**Click!**

**Click!**

**Click!**

**Click!**

Setelah foto-foto selesai dan langsung tercetak, mereka berdelapan tertawa-tawa karena melihat foto-foto mereka dengan pose yang aneh-aneh. Ada yang nungging, tengkurep, merangkak, jongkok, duduk, tiduran, berdiri, dan lain-lain.

* * *

**3 Bulan Kemudian...**

Rillanne a.k.a Rin tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia 'pun duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran _Queen Size_ yang terpampang dikamar besarnya. Allen a.k.a Len juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rillanne. Allen 'pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kamar Rillanne. Allen mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Rillanne. Rillanne tidak bisa tidur karena dia mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya.

**~Flashback~**

"Mungkin kita berdua harus pergi ke Land of Green," kata Ratu Lenka.

"Tapi kau tak perlu ikut. Cukup aku saja yang pergi," jawab Raja Rinto.

"Ini 'kan kepentingan kerajaan, aku sebagai seorang ratu harus ikut," kata Ratu Lenka tetap bersikeras.

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah dan kau boleh ikut." Raja Rinto tidak mau ribut dengan istrinya lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, aku gak mau tahu yaa?" sambung Raja Rinto.

"Iya, iya.. Ayo kekamar, aku ngantuk."

"Baiklah."

**~End of Flashback and Back to Story~**

"_Princess_ Rillanne? Apakah Tuan Putri sudah tidur?" panggil Allen dari luar kamar Rillanne.

Allen terus mengetok pintu kamar Rillanne, namun hasilnya nihil tanpa jawaban sama sekali dari Rillanne. Allen memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya. Pintu kamar Rillanne tidak dikunci sama sekali. Allen melihat Rillanne sedang terduduk di ranjang dengan mata yang basah karena menangis. Allen langsung menghampiri Rillanne dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Rillanne.

"Putri Rillanne, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai putri tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Allen.

"Sudahlah Len, gak usah formal sama aku. Kita bukan Rillanne dan Allen," jawab Rillanne.

"Sudahlah Rillanne, ceritakan saja denganku," kata Allen lagi.

"Jadi gini... Menurut perasaanku, besok ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepada ayah dan ibu," ujar Rillanne.

"Memang mereka ingin kemana?"

"Ke Land of Green." Air mata yang Rillanne bendung, sudah tidak bisa lagi dan terjatuh melintasi pipi mulusnya.

"Sudah..sudah.. Tidak apa-apa 'kok. Dalam perjalanan besok mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Allen.

Rillanne merasakan ada kehangatan yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Dia melihat Allen sedang memeluk dirinya. Rillanne menangis dipelukkan Allen. Allen mengusap-usap kepala Rillanne dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Udah..udah.. gak apa-apa kok.. Mereka gak akan kenapa-napa. Tenang aja," kata Allen untuk meyakinkan Rillanne.

"Sekarang kamu mendingan tidur aja. Udah malem ini," sambung Allen.

"Iya.. _Oyasumi, _Allen."

"_Oyasumi, _Rillanne." Allen 'pun keluar dari kamar Rillanne dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

Allen menghampiri kamar Rillanne dengan pakaian _servant _yang rapi. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Rillanne. Namun tidak ada jawaban dan Allen kembali memasuki kamar Rillanne dan menemukan Rillanne dalam kondisi tidur pulas. Allen menghampiri Rilanne dan menguncang-guncankan tubuhnya.

"Putri Rillanne, bangun.. Sudah jam 8.00."

"Hmmm.. Nanti 5 menit lagi."

"Baiklah, saya akan membuat sarapan dulu."

"Hmmm."

Allen 'pun keluar dari kamar Rillanne dan masuk kedapur untuk membuat sarapan yaitu _pancake _dengan selai jeruk yang dicairkan dalam 3 porsi. Bertepatan dengan selesainya Allen, Raja Rinto dan Ratu Lenka tiba di meja makan. Allen langsung membawakan dua porsi makanan yang sudah dia buat.

"Yang Mulia, silakan dimakan," kata Allen dengan sopan.

"Ya. Hmm.. Ngomong-ngomong mana Rillanne?" tanya Ratu.

"Dia belum bangun, Yang Mulia."

"Cepat bangunkan dia, kami akan pergi sebentar lagi," kata Raja.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Allen langsung berjalan kekamar Rillanne dan membangunkannya.

"Putri Rillanne, ayo bangun. Atau persediaan jeruk akan habis dalam sekejap," bisik Allen di telinga Rillanne.

"JERUK! Ya..ya aku bangun. Dan jangan habisi jerukku," kata Rillanne dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Cepat mandi!"

"Iya..iya bawel ah," kata Rillanne sambil masuk kekamar mandi. Allen hanya cekikikan dikamar Rillanne.

Setelah 20 menit, akhirnya Rillanne keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia segera keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menuju ruang makan. Di sana dia melihat ayah, ibu, dan Allen berada disitu. Ayah dan Ibu Rillanne duduk dimeja makan, sementara Allen hanya berdiri dipinggir meja makan.

"Putri Rillanne, silakan duduk," kata Allen sambil menarikkan kursi supaya Rillanne bisa duduk.

Rillanne 'pun duduk. Dia memakan _pancake_-nya dengan tenang. Akhirnya ayah Rillanne buka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Rillanne, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengamu."

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Hari ini ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke kerajaan Land of Green."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah sarapan ini."

Rillanne hanya bisa ber-oo-ria, iyalah masa ber-ee-ria kan gak bagus (#author ditampar Rillanne). Sebenarnya Rillanne sudah mengetahuinya semalam, namun dia tidak ingin memberitahukan itu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah selesai, mereka berempat menuju kedepan pintu istana. Sudah ada kereta kuda istana yang menunggu didepan.

"Rillanne, ayah dan ibu pergi dulu. Nanti ibu dan ayah akan cepat pulang," kata ayah Rillanne sambil mengelus kepala putrinya.

"Dan Allen tolong jaga Rillanne dengan baik," kata ibu Rillanne.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Ayah dan ibu Rillanne mencium kening putri mereka dan segera masuk kedalam kereta kuda karena takut telat. Sementara, Rillanne dan Allen hanya berdiri diambang pintu istana sambil melihat Raja dan Ratu pergi. Rillanne memerhatikan kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan tersebut hingga menghilang kedalam hutan. Setelah kereta kuda tersebut pergi, Rillanne segera masuk kedalam istana, diikuti Allen dibelakangnya. Rillanne 'pun berhenti dan menengok ke Allen.

"Allen," panggil Rillanne.

"Iya, ada apa Tuan Putri?"

"Aku merasakan hal buruk itu lagi. Hal buruk akan kedua orangtuaku. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada mereka."

"Sudahlah Tuan Putri, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan," kata Allen untuk menenangkan Rillanne.

"Baiklah, aku masuk kekamar dulu. Sampai jumpa, Allen."

"Sampai jumpa."

* * *

Didalam hutan, ada dua orang yang saling bercakap-cakap diatas sebuah pohon. Dari gendernya sih kayaknya mereka berdua adalah seorang wanita. Mereka mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dan duduk disebuah pohon besar.

"Mau kita mulai sekarang, Teto?" tanya seorang wanita berambut emas dan diikat kesamping. Mungkin kalian udah tahu lah ini siapa.

"Baiklah. Kau dari atas dan aku dari samping, Neru. Aku membunuh Ratu dan kau membunuh Raja," jawab temannya yang berambut keriting berwarna _magnetta_ dan diikat _twintail. _Yang ini juga pasti kalian semua tahu siapa orangnya.

Dibawah pohon tidak jauh dari situ, kereta kuda kerajaan Flower of Yellow sedang berhenti. Para penjaga terlihat sedang tertidur pulas akibat perjalanan jauh mereka untuk sampai ke kerajaan Land of Green. Raja dan Ratu juga kelihatan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dua orang yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Angelia Neru dan Christina Teto sedang berjalan mendekati kereta kuda kerajaan dengan membawa sebilah pisau dan pedang. Setelah mereka sampai, Neru naik keatas kereta tanpa membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang tertidur. Teto membuka pintu kereta kuda dan menemukan Raja dan Ratu sedang terlelap.

"Ayo, satu.."

"..Dua.."

"..Tiga."

**Blep!**

**Srash!**

Neru menancapkan pisaunya tepat diatas kepala Raja Rinto dan Teto menebas kepala Ratu Lenka. Mereka berdua melakukannya secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dua puluh menit kemudian, para penjaga bangun dan menemukan banyak bercak darah disekitar kereta. Mereka langsung menghampiri kereta dan menemukan Raja dan Ratu dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Para penjaga langsung membawa kembali kereta kuda ke kerjaan Flower of Yellow.

Rillanne yang sedang bersandar disebelah jendelanya yang bentuknya menjorok keluar, jadi ada tempat untuknya duduk. Dia melihat ada kereta kuda yang masuk keistananya. Rillanne langsung turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Allen yang melihat Rillanne berlari-lari langsung mengikuti gadis cantik tersebut. Saat Rillanne sampai diambang pintu istana, dia melihat kereta kudanya sudah penuh dengan bercak darah. Rillanne berlari mendekati kereta kuda tersebut dan membuka pintunya. Ibu dan Ayah Rillanne terduduk tanpa nyawa.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Rillanne langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"Putri Rillanne! Astaga, Yang Mulia," kata Allen sambil menghampiri Rillanne dan memegang pundaknya sembari melihat jasad Raja dan Ratu.

"Allen!" Gadis itu langsung memeluk Allen yang berada dibelakangnya. Allen hanya bisa membalas pelukkan itu dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang apa 'kan! Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua!" Rillanne tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus-menerus mengalir dari matanya yang indah.

"Putri Rillanne, tenanglah. Sudah aku ada disini dan aku akan menjagamu disini." Allen terus mengusap punggung dan kepala Rillanne hingga akhirnya Rillanne bisa tenang.

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji."

* * *

Ditempat lain yang sebenarnya juga merupakan kerajaan namun didominasi warna merah dan hitam, yang bernama Kerajaan Devil of Red. Seseorang dari singasana yang didominasi warna hitam dan merah keluar. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut _silver, _bermanik _dark__-red, _memakai _dress _berwarna merah. Neru dan Teto menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Tei, kami telah selesai melaksanakan tugas," kata Neru dan Teto.

"Bagus..bagus.." kata sang ratu yang bernama Clarien Tei, Ratu Clarien Tei.

"Kami permisi dulu, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, silakan pergi."

Teto dan Neru pergi meninggalkan Ratu Tei di singasananya. Ratu Tei tertawa menggelegar cetar membahana badai halilintar (weh! Kenapa jadi kayak Syahrini nih?).

"Hahahaha! Raja dan Ratu disana telah mati. Dan aku akan memberi kejutan baru bagi Ratu mereka yang baru nanti," tawa Ratu Tei.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, jenazah kedua orangtua Rillanne disemayamkan dan dikuburkan. Rillanne tidak henti-hentinya menangis didepan makam kedua orangtuanya. Allen hanya bisa diam dan berdiri disamping Rillanne dan mengusap pundaknya. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Rillanne dan Allen tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Rillanne benar-benar mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah...ibu... Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik dan menjadi seorang Ratu yang bijaksana dan tidak serakah seperti ibu dan menjadi seorang yang kuat, berani, dan tangguh seperti ayah," kata Rillanne berlinang air mata.

"Dan aku, akan terus mengabdi kepada Putri Rillanne sampai maut yang menjemputku," kata Allen.

* * *

Sementara di Lake of Blue, Raja Kyte Marlon dengan _Servant _Volvarielle Valentine sedang berduaan di taman istana. Sebenarnya, Raja Kyte sudah lama menyukai Volvarielle. Namun Kyte tidak berani untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Volvarielle. Akhirnya setelah direncanakan matang-matang, Kyte memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya ditaman. Dan Kyte tidak mengizinkan Volvarielle untuk memanggilnya Yang Mulia jika sedang berdua.

"Varielle, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

"Ya, Yang Mul- maksudku Kyte?"

"Sudah lama aku ingin membicarakan hal ini."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku...aku...hmmm...aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan, aku mencintaimu, Varielle. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kyte langsung blush mode : on.

"A..aku mau." Volvarielle ikut-ikutan blush mde : on tingkat SMA kls. 1.

Kyte menggenggam tangan Volvarielle dan menciumnya. Volvarielle hanya bisa tersipu malu melihat tingkah seorang Raja muda dihadapannya.

"Aku akan terus menjagamu, sampai aku mati, Varielle."

"Aku juga akan menjagamu, sampai aku mati, Kyte."

* * *

**4 Bulan Kemudian...**

"Yang Mulia Ratu Rillanne, ada kiriman surat untukmu!" Megpoidia Gumini berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Rillanne yang sekarang menyandang gelar Ratu.

"Mana, Gumini?"

"Ini, Yang Mulia," kata Gumini sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

Rillanne membuka surat yang dalamnya dituliskan tinta berwarna merah kecoklatan. Itu bukan tinta melainkan darah. Rillanne membacanya dengan saksama.

'_Untuk : Ratu Rillanne. Selamat pagi, Ratu Rillanne, saya Ratu Clarien Tei dari kerajaan Devil of Red di negeri sebelah ingin menantang kerajaan anda dan 2 kerajaan lainnya untuk berperang. Jika anda menang, kerajaan saya akan menjadi milik anda dan warga saya dapat dijadikan buda. Namun jika saya yang menang, ketiga kerajaan tersebut akan menjadi milik saya dan semua orang akan diperbudak. Jika anda menerima tantangan saya, tolong balas surat saya. Terimakasih, wasalamualaikum waramatulahi wabarukatu (?).'_

"Oo.. Jadi dia mau ngajak perang.. Boleh-boleh, tapi harus dirundingi dulu dengan kerajaan lain. Megpoidia Gumini!"

"I..iya, Yang Mulia?"

"Tolong panggilkan Ratu Michaella dari Land of Green dan Raja Kyte dari Lake of Blue, SEKARANG!"

"I..iya," Gumini langsung menuju tempat kuda dan pergi ke kerajaan tetangga.

* * *

"Jadi gini, Ratu dari Kerajaan Devil of Red mau ngajak perang kita. Jadi kalian setuju gak?" kata Rillanne membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalau aku sih setuju-setuju aja," kata Kyte sambil memakan eskrim yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Tapi dia terkenal dengan pasukkannya yang banyak," kata Michaella.

"Dia sendiri dan kita bertiga. Pasti dia yang kalah," jawab Rillanne menyakinkan.

"Ya udah jadi _deal _nih. Kita ajak perang dia?" kata Rillanne lagi.

"Ya udah deh," jawab Kyte dan Michaella serempak.

"Dan kita juga harus turun tangan. Kita akan ikut berperang. Kita 'kan pandai dalam hal memainkan senjata tajam."

"Ok!"

* * *

"Yang Mulia, Ratu Tei! Ada surat dari Ratu Rillanne dan dia menyetujuinya." kata Dell Hornest si burung gagak.

"Bagus..bagus.. kita akan mulai lusa.. perintahkan pasukkan-pasukkan untuk segera mempersiapkan segalanya. Kita butuh banyak pasukan, karena mereka bertiga. Tapi pasukkan kita 2x lebih banyak dari mereka."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Ini akan menjadi pesta yang meriah dalam sejarah dunia. Hahahaha!" Ratu Tei tertawa dengan keras.

* * *

"Aku bisa meramal, mereka akan mulai perang dengan kita dua hari lagi," kata peramal kerajaan Flower of Yellow, Secriet Venomania.

"Jadi, kami harus mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan kami dalam kurun waktu dua hari saja?" tanya Rillanne.

"Bisa dibilang, IYA," jawab Allen.

"Dan saat peperangan berlangsung, akan ada sebuah portal putih yang akan terbuka di sembarang tempat," sambung Secriet.

"Portal?" tanya Geminia Resselver.

"Iya. Portal yang dikhususkan untuk kita-kita yang masuk kedalam buku ini," sambungnya.

"Kita pasti gak akan bisa melakukannya dalam kurun waktu dua hari saja," ujar Volvarielle.

"Pasti kita bisa. Kita akan mengusahakan yang terbaik," kata Kyte sambil menggenggam tangan Volvarielle.

"Ehem..ehem.. yang udah jadian nih yee.." Michaella 'pun menggoda Kyte dan Volvarielle.

"Apaan sih. Udah ah, kita 'kan membahas tentang persiapkan perang," kata Volvarielle.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan..." goda Gumini.

"_URUSAI_!" teriak Volvarielle dan Kyte bersamaan yang membuat semua orang yang ada disitu mengalami ketulian sementara waktu.

"Kita akan memulainya hari ini," kata Jendral Perang Geminia Resselver.

* * *

Setelah dua hari berlalu, akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu 'pun datang. Kerajaan Land of Green, Lake of Blue, dan Flower of Yellow sudah mempersiapkan semua pasukkannya yang berbaris rapi. Kerajaan Devil of Red sudah datang membawa pasukkan mereka. Mereka bertujuh (gak termasuk si Secriet Venomania), sangat _shock _melihat pasukkan musuh 2x lebih banyak. Tapi mereka yakin, mereka dapat mengalahkan musuh.

"Mereka sudah datang!" teriak Jendral Geminia.

"Bersiap! Demi Flower, Lake, dan Land! Serang mereka!" teriaknya lagi.

Rillanne, Allen, Geminia, Kyte, Volvarielle, Michaella, dan Gumini yang ikut berperang langsung menyerang para musuh. Michaella dan Gumini dalam bagian pemanah, Kyte dan Volvarielle dalam bagian pelempar meriam, dan Rillanne, Allen, dan Geminia dalam bagian pedang. Akhirnya perang 'pun pecah dengan hebohnya.

Saat perang sedang berlangsung, Geminia terkena hunusan pedang dan menyebabkan dia tewas ditempat. Tak berapa lama, Gumini dan Michaella terkena lemparan panah api yang dilemparkan dan menyebabkan mereka tewas. Sementara diistana ada seorang penyusup yaitu Neru dan Teto yang membunuh Secriet. Tinggal Rillanne, Allen, Kyte, dan Volvarielle yang selamat. Mereka berempat melihat sebuah portal putih yang Secriet bicarakan dua hari lalu. Mereka langsung berlari menuju portal putih tersebut. Tiba-tiba Kyte dan Volvarielle terjatuh akibat dihunuskan pedang oleh pasukkan Devil of Red yang menyisahkan Allen dan Rillanne. Saat mereka sampai ketempat portal tersebut, Allen langsung menyuruh Rillanne masuk.

"Rillanne! Cepat masuk! Aku akan tinggal disini!" teriak Allen.

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut denganku!" jawab Rillanne.

"Kau harus selamat Rillanne, aku adalah _Servant_-mu. Tugasku melindungimu."

"Tapi..."

"Shuu.. aku hanya ingin bilang satu. Aku mencintaimu, Rillanne."

"Allen.." Rillanne 'pun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Rillanne merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan dibibirnya. Allen menciumnya. Ciuman pertama sekaligus yang terakhir yang diberikan Allen untuk Rillanne. Allen langsung menggendong Rillanne dan memasukkannya kedalam portal. Sementara Allen hanya tinggal didalam buku tersebut dan berperang.

Rillanne merasa pusing dan melihat cahaya yang sangat terang. Dia tersadar dan berada di dalam ruangan milik keluarga Kagamine. Dia memakai pakaian pertama kali dia masuk kedalam buku tersebut. Dia juga menemukan sebuah buku yang berada diatas sebuah meja yang berjudul 'Book of Evil'. Dia menangis dan membuka buku itu. Dilembar pertama dia menemukan judul buku tersebut. Dilembar kedua dan ketiga, dia menemukan foto-foto mereka. Air mata Rin langsung berjatuhan membasahi buku tersebut. Dia terus membalikkan satu demi satu halaman buku itu, dan membaca cerita yang sama persis dialaminya. Dan di akhir buku dia menemukkan foto dirinya dan Len yang membuat air mata Rin bertambah deras. Dan akhirnya, Rin menutup buku itu dan membawanya pergi.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Netta : bagaimana minna ceritanyaa? Minna maaf ya kepanjangan nih.. nyampe 3.504 kata dan memuat 11 halaman di Ms. Word.

Luka : panjang amat..

Kaito : iya.. tapi gak apa-apa.. didalamnya kan kita pacaran. Hehehe..

Luka : *minjem RoadRoller-nya Rin*

Kaito : jangan pake RoadRoller doonk...

Luka : ku hancurkan kau, Kaito!

Kaito : *kabur* GYAA!

Len + Rin + Netta : RnR minna?

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
